Operation: BONDAGE
by Stormie Night
Summary: Thought the plotting of Ginny and Blaise Harry and Draco become friends and maybe more. H/D


**Operation: Bondage**

This is the story of devious plans, ignorant friends and misunderstood advances. My name is Ginny and this is the story of how I played matchmaker. It all started when I became an item with Blaise Zabini the delicious snarky slytherin. Our best friends don't know what's good for them so we decided to treat them like three year olds and make them see reason.

I was not present for all of the events but was told how everything unfolded so I could document my brilliance for posterity or for their children so they know how their fathers met. So on with the story.

…

**2 years earlier**

"Come on Harry I know you don't want to go but you already RSVP'd and we are expected in five minutes" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, I couldn't find my other shoe," Harry says stumbling down the stairs. Hero of the Wizarding world and he can't keep track of his shoes. "So who's this new guy you started dating, have I met him?" He asks as we disapparate to the event.

When we step through the door he is almost mobbed by the press and women. We are at a ministry function to commemorate the five year anniversary of the war. Harry does not like all the attention so I act as his buffer to the attention and lead him into the party. We broke up years ago after he realized he was gay, but since he does not like the whole of the Wizarding Britain to know his dirty laundry and since we are still friends I make all public appearances with him. We make sarcastic remarks and keep a running commentary on all those who act ridiculously and keep ourselves entertained.

"You do know him. He isn't all that bad but he is slytherin to the core. That side makes him entertaining and sometimes unpredictable." Harry is now looking surprised but understands. I don't like ordinary and boring, I like to be excited and challenged. "It's Zabini. I ran into him in at my last quidditch match and he actually complimented me."

"That's good to hear Gin. Hopefully he's better than the last guy. I swear he was paranoid or something and he really didn't like me. I didn't get him. So tell me more about Zabini." Harry really is clueless sometimes.

"He didn't like you because he thought we had a 'thing'. Anyway Zabini invited me to get some coffee and we started talking. He is really interesting. Did you know he has a black belt in Judo? He likes martial arts and is well read and can hold a conversation unlike my inept brother. I don't know what will happen but he interests me, plus he has a unique sense of humor that could be described only as slytherin. I know houses don't mean everything but sometimes they peg a personality exactly." I know I am gushing but I am excited. I know have the best luck with men. Many get jealous of Harry and the time we spend together. They don't understand we are just friends. Plus I look pretty good of I do say so myself and so I attract shallow guys too.

…

**Cut to a few months later**

I am still dating Zabini and really like him. I still go places with Harry but he understands, I had to tell him Harry was gay but he already had his suspicions. So now Blaise and I are out at dinner in muggle London for a change of pace.

"It's sad you know about Harry, he wants a relationship but not a lot of people see him as Harry Potter, they see Hero of the Wizarding World or the Boy-who-lived. Lately he has been getting more pessimistic and sarcastic. I don't know what to do" I complain to Blaise. He knows I worry and he has actually become fond of Harry from their hanging out together with me.

"You know that's the price of being a cleb. I know he never asked for it" when I try to interrupt him. "But he is powerful and that's a fact. It would be a good comparison to Draco though: both are gay, both are powerful, not many see beyond the name and they both hate each other." He is sympathetic because Draco is a pain in the ass if I do say so myself. I have gotten along with Draco, he has changed from school. A war will do that to you but he is still a right snarky bastard at times. He is a prima donna and needs someone to ground him also.

"You know it would be a perfect solution if they got together. Harry's level headed most of the time, while Draco's high-strung. I'm sure they would challenge each other and maybe bring out the best in each other…" I trail off and everything falls into place in my head. I can see it both of them happy. I guess I started smirking because Blaise cut off my train of though.

"What are you planning, it must be good from the expression on your face. Are you really thinking of hooking them up? It could be disastrous and fatal and a hell of a lot of fun to watch. So tell me what you are thinking." We spent the rest of dinner planning and the next week we decided to put our plan into action.

…

**1 Week later**

I have a quidditch game and I get tickets for Blaise and Draco. Harry also comes because I am playing his favorite team the Wimborne Wasps. I play for the Hollyhead Harpies. All three seats are next to each other. All things are going as planned. Blaise and Harry are getting along talking and everyone is enjoying the game. Draco is ignoring Harry but that's to be expected. After the game they all come down and meet me. My team won.

I run over and hug Blaise giving him a peck on the lips then turn to Harry and hold out my hand. "My condolences Mr. Potter I tried to throw the game but the Wasps never stood a chance." I keep a strait face until he makes to swat my head.

"Why Miss Weasley I feel like you then owe me a commiserative drink since you are so inept at throwing a match for a friend, said friend needs to be rewarded for sticking around and losing 15 galleons to your brother. Also don't I get a hug since you dashed my dreams and demolished my hopes?" I laugh and jump up wrapping my legs around his waist and kiss his cheek. "There now that feels like a proper apology, but what about the drink?" Right after the kiss a flash goes off and I k now a photographer got a picture. Harry tenses but pretends like nothing happened.

After I get down and give him a moment to get his temper under control I continue, "Well I think a drink could be in order. I was going to celebrate with Blaise and Draco but you can come along. I know just the spot." I grab Harry's hand and disapparate, Blaise follows knowing where I am going.

When we get there I hear Draco say to Blaise in a not so quiet voice, "Really how horrid. Does Potter realize you don't go around kissing other guy's girls? You think that since he has an ego the size of Asia he would act more appropriately in public. That's going to make a nice headline 'The Boy Who Wouldn't Die Hitting on the Harpie'."

Blaise tolerates him "he didn't do anything it was Ginny who gave him a hug and friendly kiss. There is nothing between them, they are just friends. And really he's not that bad. He was nice to you at the game why can't you get over it; he is a decent guy and a good friend." Draco just huffs off.

The rest of the evening is spent pleasantly and that was the first step of operation: Beneficial Overseeing of the Neurotic Deranged Arrogant Gits Engagement (That was the last time I let Blaise name anything). Or for short Operation: Bondage.

…

**Next 3 Months**

For the next three months Blaise, Harry and I hang out and do things together. When Draco hears that Harry will be there he always shows up to be a chaperone. I am aware that he is trying to get evidence that Harry or I have more than friendly feelings about each other. All things come to a head after we go to a romantic comedy together. I sit between Harry and Blaise and the whole movie Harry and I whisper to each other about the movie. Blaise is use to it but Draco finally blows his top when we get coffee afterwards.

"Blaise do you really not see what is going on there? You are dating her but she spends a lot of time with him. He loves her cant you see it? This is some twisted love triangle and you are blind to it because you love that little temptress. I am not going to let you get hurt or stand by and watch this happen. They go to social events together, and practically live together. Do you not see anything wrong with this?" Slowly his voice gets louder drawing more attention until the whole shop is quiet.

Blaise turns to Draco chuckling while I am trying to keep Harry in his chair. "No I don't, they are friends and he does love her," Draco yelled "Ah ha!" But Blaise continued "like a little sister. Draco I have no problem with them living together," Draco looks completely baffled. "He's gay." Draco still looks confused when Blaise continues "likes blokes not girls, swings for the other team."

Finally Harry cuts him off. "I think he understands," looking embarrassed.

But Blaise continues still, "He's like you remember you like blokes," here Harry looks surprised. "That's why Pansy's husband lets you around all the time and does not question you remember?" Draco now looks embarrassed.

"Well you could have said something before now. Why so in the closet Potter afraid of what people will say about you?"

"No Draco," stressing the name. "My friends and family know I figured it was no one else's business. I don't keep it secret I just don't broadcast it. Anyway I believe it is a secret that you swing for the other team? Isn't it?" Anyways Blaise knows and Ginny keeps me entertained at boring functions I have to attend." Harry is now looking challengingly at Draco. Draco being the Drama Queen throws his hands in the air and storms out f the shop. We don't try to stop him, he needs to cool down.

…

**1 Week Later**

Draco doesn't talk to Blaise for a few days but he eventually gets over it. When we all are going to lunch he shows up. While we're eating a social function coming up is mentioned.

"Harry you know the S.P.E.W. ball coming up," he shakes his head yes. "Well I am going to go with Blaise." I hope he's not hurt.

"It's ok Gin I figured there would be a day when I would have to find a new date. Who do you think I should bring?" Harry asks sensibly.

"Well I think Luna is going, or maybe I don't know." I am at a loss.

"See this is why you were the perfect date. Luna wouldn't be bad. She would be entertaining. But maybe I should take a guy. I guess I could always come out. Otherwise they will smear you name saying you broke my heart," he grins while Blaise and Draco look surprised. "Maybe George, he would be fun even if he only went as a friend, but then they would say I have a thing for red heads. Hmmm I've got it, Seamus. He's bi and a flirt, if he comes with me it would be funny he would flirt and he would understand. Ya I think I will ask him," he jumps up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Gin I owe you," I grab his arm.

"Slow down Harry. Finish you food before you leave. Plus we have to plan how to ask Seamus." I try to keep him here realizing that Draco felt insulted Harry never thought of him. They are slowly becoming friends now that Draco knows Harry has no romantic interest in me. We keep planning how to trap Seamus. He will probably agree right away but if he says no we have backup plans. Finally Draco has enough.

"Really Potter it's insulting," Harry looks confused. "You are looking for a date that is male while sitting at a table with another male that likes guys." Harry is even more confused.

"Draco do you want to come with me to the party" Harry acts like he can't believe it.

"Well no but it would have been nice to be considered. I though we were friends" Draco huffs, he's good at that. I don't think he is realizing what he is saying. Blaise smirks.

"Really Harry you have this gorgeous blond here and all you think of is the hype active Irish man. Draco should feel insulted" Draco glares at him while Harry is still confused.

"But I didn't like that Draco wanted people to know he was gay. This would out him. it could be fun though watching their faces while two of the men from Witch Weekly 'Top 5 Bachelors of the Year' walk into the party together and kiss" Harry smirks while Draco looks appalled. "Think of the surprise, the heart broken women. It would be great. Maybe it would stop the underwear I keep getting in the mail from women. Just think of it the prank to end all pranks yet it would be half real." Draco looks at Harry in a new light.

"That's very Slytherin Potter I didn't think you had it in you. However I would never go to a party as your date," he tries to look disgusted.

Blaise cuts in, "look at it this way Draco. It would stop you mom from trying to arrange your marriage. You wouldn't have to pretend to date women anymore."

"Anyway Draco I was almost put in Slytherin. I have a very Slytherin side it is just that people see me as the hero so they ignore out of character things I do," Draco looks shocked. "How do you think I got along with Ginny and the twins so well? Plus no one ever suspected I was gay so I think I am pretty good if I do say so myself." He buffed his nails on his shirt.

"No and that's the end of it," Draco ground out. I don't think he was ready to reveal his sexuality like Harry although he seemed interested in Harry.

"Whatever, so back to Seamus, I will go ask him now." Harry got up to go, "see you guys later.

…

Seamus of course said yes, so over the next few days I could tell Draco was contemplating and plotting. I warned Seamus but not Harry. I figured it would turn out funny.

Finally the day of the Ball came. Harry showed up with Seamus and at first the ballroom went silent but Seamus was ready.

"Really Harry I know your famous and everything but I didn't expect and entrance like this. Did you arrange it just for me?" he batted his eyelashes. "You are so perfect I don't know what I would do without you." And just as fast as it got quiet noise erupted as flashes went off. I was watching Draco and saw how he sneered.

Harry and Seamus played it off as nothing, they came down to talk to Blaise and I as Hermione and Ron hurried over. WE are all giggling while Hermione and Ron are shocked. Everything eventually cools down a bit and we are enjoying ourselves until Seamus asks Harry to dance. When they re in the middle of the floor Draco storms over to them, Harry doesn't see because his back is to him but Seamus does.

I see Draco has worked himself into a fit. He spins Harry around and slaps him, everything quiets down again as people start to listen.

"Really Harry how could you," Harry looks at him blankly. "You brought the Irish flirt; I thought I meant something to you. And here you are with someone else." He looks at Harry expecting an explanation.

"You said you didn't want to come. And I needed a date so Seamus agreed." Harry is not realizing how bad that may should like he is cheating on Draco. Seamus decides to add to the production. Harry really never had a chance.

"Really Malfoy you had your chance and you gave it up. How can you turn him down and expect him not to move on?" Seamus raises an eyebrow mimicking Draco's smirk.

"He's mine, he asked me first. I may have turned him down but he didn't put any emotion behind his offer, he looked at me as a convenience. It made me feel cheap, and I am not cheap." Draco is seething but also close to tears at the same time. He is putting on quite the act.

"May be he thought of you as easy?" Seamus asked.

Harry tries to break into their glaring contest. "Draco you are not cheap. A snob maybe but not cheap," ouch Harry not helping yourself I think and am trying not to laugh. Draco looks hurt, "you said no so I asked someone else. I don't get you. You make a fuss because I don't think of you, then you turn me down when I ask. You are like a girl I swear." Slap. Draco slaps him again.

"I am not a girl Potter," the he storms off.

Harry looks around completely confused like he has no idea what happened. I motion for him to follow Draco and he races off.

I was not here for this part so I have to go by their word but it is pretty accurate I believe.

Harry caught up with Draco just before he disapparate to his home so he was brought along. And immediately a fight broke out.

"Dame it Potter can't you just leave me alone. I am nothing to you remember. Go back to your Irish slut and leave me alone." Draco tries to get away but Harry catches his arm.

"Really Draco what is your problem? You don't like me remember you turned me down when I asked you." He runs his hand through his hair.

Draco explodes "you didn't even think of me as a possibility for a date. That hurts, I though we were friends and you don't even consider me. And when I bring it up you ask like it is a chore. Maybe I wanted to go with you. Maybe I like you a bit but you are to think headed to realize it, or give me the time of day. Maybe I want you." At the end of the rant Draco is huffing and Harry is baffled.

Harry finally gets over his shock. "That wasn't very Slytherin Draco. You just came out and said what you meant." Draco makes to slap him again but Harry catches his arm and backs him against the wall so that he can't move. "Now you have to listen to me. Maybe I like you two but you were a friend and sometime wouldn't give me the time of day. Maybe I had to devise a plan to make you realize you liked me. Maybe I want you too." Draco looks shocked then tried to elbow him.

"You manipulated me! No I am not used. I like you and it has nothing to do with what you did." He then pulls Harry into an explosive kiss so he couldn't retort.

…

They finally talked later in the day and decided to give dating a try. Later it came out that Harry had liked Draco for a while and jumped on the chance to be friends with Blaise to get to Draco.

…

**And so here we are, what have we learned?**

The moral of the story: Slytherin minds are twisted to understand and they all plan to much so sometimes plans are counter-productive but always end up entertaining


End file.
